The invention relates to chairs, and more particularly to folding rocking chairs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,926 discloses a folding rocking chair. When the chair is folded up, the backrest, seat, legs, armrests and sleds are all substantially parallel. When the chair is unfolded, the inclination of the seat is adjustable.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art folding non-rocking chair. The chair includes a seat, a backrest pivotally connected to the seat, and a front leg assembly including front legs pivotally connected to the seat. The chair also includes a rear leg assembly including rear legs. Projections on the seat slide in tracks in the inner surfaces of the rear legs. The upper ends of the front and rear legs on each side of the seat are pivotally connected. The chair also includes armrests pivotally connected to the backrest. The underside of each armrest has therein a plurality of notches which receive a projection on the upper end of a respective rear leg. The inclination of the backrest is adjustable by changing the notches in which the projections are received.